The Hatter's Promise
by Jsg123
Summary: Forever he agreed... until he saw something in the distance. ALICE !   Cindy is a 17 year old girl that comes to underland. When Hatter falls in love with her and Alice returns right after they agree to stay together forever, the hatter must choose.


the hatter's promise

_Prologue _He sat down and looked miserably up at the sky, which was oddly a shade of green instead of it's usual shade of purple.

Something was wrong. It hadn't happened but a year ago that Alice had come back to Underland and that was the only time he had ever found the sky to be green.

As he lept from is crooked seat at the end of the table, he started in a sprint towards no where in particular, in hopes that he would stumble across a lonely, lost little Alice. " I do hope she is here" said the hatter too himself, (he was very fond of talking to himself) " I cant wait too see the shine in her splendidly shiny eyes as she walks dumbfoundidly through Underland ! Ahh, the thrill it would be too..." he stopped mid-sentence as he saw who he thought to be Alice.

She wasn't 100 yards from him. With that he ran to her, and all the while, odd feelings started to come back, until he realized it wasn't Alice.

The hatter fell to the ground and sobbed. For he had never experienced sadness like this before. All the things he was finally going to say would never get said. The girl had not noticed the hatter until now and was shocked to see that he was crying, and given the kind nature of the girl, she immediately ran to him too see what was the matter.

"what ever is the matter ?" The hatter, between uncontrollable sobs, responded with a low "you aren't Alice ."What is your name my dear" asked the girl. " I am Terrance he replied, and who are you? "I am Cindy, and may i ask, what is this place?"

As the hatter rose from is position on the ground, he began to tell her all about Underland. Cindy listened intently as she heard of all of the grand things that the hatter had to say.

_Chapter 1 _

_He was happy too see someone new in Underland for a change. Sure it wasn't Alice but she was indeed very nice. They talked about the defeat of the vile and retched red queen. He told of her banishment and of her punishment to never again receive and act of kindness again for the rest of eternity. Of course he had to explain to her about the white queen and of her greatness and kindness towards any living creature. Cindy was intrigued bye the idea of such an act of kindness and loyalty to Underland. _Since I am already here, I would like meet this amazing queen you speak of. " splendid ! I shall take you the palace immediately ! She always loves to meet new people ! Alice left one of her friends that loved her very much. I think thank you would like to meet him. I'm sure that you have never heard of his species. He is a one of a kind "bandersnach." with that he whistled and out jumped an enormous, vicious looking creature. It looked like a bear mixed with some odd unidentifiable creature. As too her surprise, the creature bounded one leap, covering over 30 feat easily, and licked her face excitedly as if she were it's master and she had just returned home. She laughed with pleasure as she was picked up by Tarrance and put onto the bandersnach. He followed her up easily and as he shouted " onward" the enormous beast leaped forward at the speed of ten horses.

CHAPTER TWO: _**the white queen **_

After a few short, breath taking minutes, they rode unto an enormous castle arch. Everything was the color of the purest white. When Cindy saw the beautiful white queen she knew that the

"white" in the name wasn't just a name. She was literally pail, but not in a cold way. It was if the prettiest snow had fallen upon her skin and rested permanently in flawless perfection. She had of course seen many far more beautiful people than she, but this wonderful lady was unlike any that she had seen before. With snow white hair, and cherry red lips, she stood tall and proper. Cindy curtsied respectfully and smiled. Too her shock, the White Queen curtsied back and bowed. It was as if she was presenting herself as an equal instead of a higher image. "If you would please follow me" she said with a kind smile. There was a grand staircase that lead from the huge foyer up to a hallway of doors. All were made of white marble and glass. She lead them to a room that seemed to be entirely dedicated to hat making. The room was filled with hats of all shapes and sizes, and fabrics of all designs. The threads were stacked on a bookcase that was as tall as the sealing. " This is my workroom." said the hatter with a smile. He took her hand and lead her out to a balcony. There, in the middle, sat a patio set that had seats for four. They all sat down and out of thin air popped a blueish, gray cat. "hello all" greeted the cat. "Chish ! Do you EVER give notice before your intrusions ?" Now Terrance, why don't we be nice ? I cant stand your infernal temper ! You have a guest. Lets not be rude." I suppose so. Alice... I mean Cindy, this is the chishire cat. He sort of pops up when he pleases. He is one of my dearest friends... at times." " boys" yes ma'am. Said the hatter and the chishire cat in unison "now lets have tea."


End file.
